Bleach x Male reader (Gender Bend warning)
by tsunamiprints
Summary: You are a Substitute soul reaper who has recently moved to Karakura town (just before lost agent arc) Tatsuki Arisawa asks you to protect Ichigo(a woman in this time line) and Orihime unfortunately your zanpakuto is not the best of a sword to show off and you end up going through misadventures
1. Prologue: Foreward

Hi TsunamiPrints here please forgive me if this story sucks as it is my first lemon, if you find a spelling or grammer mistake, or if you have constructive criticism, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 1: how it all began

You open your eyes on your first day in Karakura town, the day starts off normally, you get ready for school, you go to high school, and as soon as second period starts you get an alert to go kill a hollow. You get back around lunchtime, and you go sit on the roof to eat your lunch. A girl with long black hair and brown eyes walks up to you, "Hi I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, I was in your second period. I don't believe I caught your name."

"I'm (l/n) (y/n), it's nice to meet you Arisawa-san," you respond politely. You expect her to leave afterwards, but she just stands there looking at you quizzically. "Is there something you needed," you ask. She seems to shake herself out of a daze, "Actually yes, I was wondering, are you a substitute soul reaper?" You remember your soul society goods supplier Urahara Kisuke telling you that there were several people attending this school that knew of soul reapers, so you replied, "Yes, I am, why do you ask?" She seems to steel herself, and proceeds to ask you to help protect her friends Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime. You take a moment to think and you reply that it would be rude to do that without their permission and a proper interview. Then you proceed to give her your address and ask her to bring her friends to your house later. After school you prepare to receive three guests. You set out four mugs on your table, and set out three pairs of guest slippers. As you were getting dressed after taking a quick shower you heard your doorbell ring. "One moment," you call out to the front door. After getting dressed you went and opened your door for Tatsuki and her two friends. While both new girls had brown eyes and massive tits, one had long flowing auburn hair and a gentle expression, and the other had shoulder length spikey orange hair and an expression halfway between hostility and interest. Tatsuki introduced them to be Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo respectively. After you invited them in and poured tea you sat and look the three girls in the eyes. "So," you ask, "Inoue-san and Kurosaki-san do you know why your friend brought you here?" Ichigo glares at you for a moment before responding "She wants you to 'protect' me and Hime-chan, and I don't want some putzy little perv to be stalking us, so I've come to interview you, and I have Tatsuki-chan and Hime-chan to be my eyes since I lost my reiatsu a while ago and I can't see spirits anymore." You bristle momentarily before regaining your composure. "I will gladly show my skills," you growl, you pull out a package of soul candy and pop one in your mouth. Once you are in soul form you use bakudo number sixty-three: rikujokoro on your physical form. Tatsuki and Orihime tell Ichigo that you used a bakudo on your physical body. Ichigo doesn't seem very impressed. In fact she just laughs and taunts you to prove your strength by releasing shikai. You mentally smirk at the challenge and you whisper, "Stand up, Ai no Kami." Your zanpakuto then changes into a longsword with two roses on the sides of the guard and one on the front of the pommel. Tatsuki's breathing becomes labored and Orihime flushes. Ichigo looks at the two of them and says, "well, what is his zanpakuto's name, and more impor-oh," Ichigo falters as she realizes that Orihime and Tatsuki's fingers are slowly inching towards their crotches and immediately blushes cherry red. She looks down embarrassedly only to realize her own fingers were unconsciously inching towards her crotch. "W-W-What's going on," Ichigo stutters confusedly. Your physical body looks at her and says, "The three of you are feeling the effects of Ai no Kami, it disables opponents by inebriating foes with overwhelming arousal." Tatsuki and Orihime didn't hear the animated 'corpse' as they both had given in and had their hand down their skirts and were rubbing furiously. "I knew this sexy bastard was a fucking perv," Ichigo growled sultrily her hands slipped down into her skirt, "I knew to never trust men after how mother died." At this point Tatsuki and Orihime were moaning in extascy as their fingers darted in and out of their pussies. "Ohh, (l/n)-sama, please, stick your sword into my sopping slutty scabard," Tatsuki moaned, "Please, master (l/n), I'm begging you." You suddenly realise that your cock is rock hard as you realise that for the first time your own shikai is affecting you. In a horny daze you feel your reiatsu levels rise and you roar, "Bankai! Aisuru Jihi Fukai Kami!" Your sword starts growing vines as the central pommel rose grows to engulf the entire sword, and scuttles up your arm and latches on to your back. You are so inebriated with lust that you don't feel the base of the rose puncture your skin and link itself into your body's systems. Barely able to control yourself, you practically rip off Tatsuki's clothes and slide her surprisingly feminine panties aside. You kneel down and slowly start to penetrate her slobbering pussy with your already twitching dick, her breathing gets harder and faster for a moment as you snap her hymen, and you stop moving until the pain subsides. Then as soon as her pained expression fades, you roughly thrust the rest of your eight inch cock into her cunt, illiciting a loud moan from Tatsuki. As you do, you hear two more screams from next to you and you look over to see that two of the vines from the flower on your back have penetrated Ichigo and Orihime's cunts as well. Ichigo moans and quivers as her clit seems to expand until she has a jumping eight inch slab of man-meat of her own emerging from right above her pussy. "Ohh Hime-chan, I love you, please allow me to be the one to deflower you properly."

Orihime opened her eyes and smiled at Ichigo, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Ichii-chan please come take me." The vine up Orihime's snatch politely slid out as Ichigo moved over to her. Ichigo rubbed her new limb against Orihime's glistening kitty before sticking it in. Once Ichigo's shaft was lodged all the way down to the base she slowly started moving. Sensing it was needed, the vine inside Ichigo's own cunt started to move following the same pace as Ichigo. Feeling your nipples get pinched, you pull your eyes away from the steamy scene and see Tatsuki sitting impaled on your rod right up next to you, "You perv," Tatsuki said playfully," you're supposed to be violating me." You push into her further, your tip kissing her cervix and making her moan loudly. "Oh, am I," you reply back matching her tone, "Do I look like the kind of perv who likes flat chested cunts like you."

She glares at you sulkily, "I'm a C-cup you a-asshole," She stutters hornily. You continue to tease her with, "Your friends over there are double D's at the very least. So by comparison you've got no tits. But hey I've already started on you, and you seem to like being 'violated', so I might as well cum inside you as a consolation prize."

She gyrates her hips, "No!! I don't want the consolation prize, I want to win," she growls, "Tell me what I need to do to win."

Your smile becomes genuine, "You don't need to do anything your desire to win is good enough." She looks at you quizzically, but before she can say anything, her tits start expanding until she has a matching pair of triple D funbags, just like her friends beside you. "See," You say as you start to slide out of her cunt and thrust back in, "Your will to please me by having big tits was enough for you to grow them." You lean forward and cut off any reply by kissing her, she practically melts in your arms as she deepens the kiss, trying to get her tongue entrance to your mouth. As you part your lips to return the favor you lean forward over her and finally start moving. "Ahhn, (Y/n)-Kun you feel soo good inside me, yess fuck me more. Don't you dare stop until your amazing seed paints a bullseye in my womb and makes me a proud mother. I need you to cum inside my pussy, Ahh, Ahh, Ahh." You gradually ramp up the speed until you were humping Tatsuki so fast your hips were blurred, "Yes daddy, Yess! Make me cum, turn me into your slutty little child maker! Come on master, cum inside me so I can bare your child!" At this point the combined force of the vine in Ichigo's cunt, Tatsuki's dirty whore mouth, and her tight cunt drowning your cock made you go crazy with lust and three more if your vines entered the backdoor of the three panting bitches in heat that were fucking on your floor, "Ahhn, my ass, keep drilling my ass, master," the three fallen ladies chorused. You in your lust crazed state obliged, and sped up the vines causing the three women to violently cum and lose any semblance of coherent speech, reducing them to your personal babbling sluts, "Ahhn, master, ghhk, cum-cum-cummming, love dicks, love master's tentacles, Ahh, live for masters cum, Ahh." Finally after an hour of you being aroused by your own zanpakuto, you thrusted your cock and vines as deep as you could get them to go and your seed exploded deep inside your three classmates turned newly christened personal sluts. Now that you had came, you pull your flesh out of their writhing fuck holes. As Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Orihime regained their composure you stood up and resealed your zanpakuto, and reentered your physical body. As the girls began to get dressed to the best of their abilities due to one now having a cock and another having breasts that were 3 sizes bigger, you dropped to your knees and began begging them for forgiveness. "Don't worry (Y/n)-kun, we've just had the time of our lives," Tatsuki assured you.

"Even so I've permanently wrecked two of your bodies," You replied, "I can't forgive myself for such disgraceful treatment of you, and after you were kind enough to consider hiring me as a bodyguard."

Tatsuki's Expression soured, "What the hell are you talking about (Y/n)-kun, you fool. All you did is expand my tits to triple D's and give Ichigo-chan a dick so that she could show her love to Orihime-chan. I'd hardly classify that as wrecking, much less a reason to act like you need to commit Hara Kiri. Instead we should be in your debt."

Ichigo spoke up, "I've always loved Hime-chan, I should be thanking you from stopping me from continuing to be such a ignorant pleb."

"In fact, I think us three should vow to belong to you permanently as thanks," Orihime added, "Ichii-chan, Tatsuki-chan what do you two think?"

"I don't know about Ichii-chan, but I agree," Tatsuki replied.

"What're you saying, Ta-chan, of course I agree with Hime-chan," Ichigo replied.

"All right then, (Y/n)-Kun, It's settled we are now yours, you own us, or you can marry one or all of us, or you can make us your side hoes and marry another woman, we are 100 percent loyal to you," Tatsuki told you with finality. Oh boy, you thought, 1 day and I already have a harem.


End file.
